Rumbling Cutlass Diana
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40545 |no = 893 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 29 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 143 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 12 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 33, 36, 39, 45, 48, 51, 57, 61, 65 |normal_distribute = 17, 8, 6, 17, 8, 6, 21, 9, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75 |sbb_distribute = 11, 7, 6, 5, 11, 5, 6, 5, 11, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 3 |description = One of the sacred Guardians of Meirith. Diana set off towards Ishgria with the other Guardians to face off against the invading demons. Honing her swordsmanship even further throughout her journey, it is said that no demon could ever lay a hand on her. However, she received word from one of her comrades stating that some group was planning to attack Karna Masta. Lost as to whether she should go back home or stay, Claire asked her to take care of Quaid for her, and so she did. |summon = I'm honestly happy you chose me. But I'm still worried. Worried that you'll say I'm no good. |fusion = I've grown stronger, you say? Don't say that to me! I hate it when people blurt out nonsense. |evolution = My confidence has grown a bit... But don't pin your hopes on me! I'm just a fisherman's daughter! | hp_base = 4176 |atk_base = 1458 |def_base = 1485 |rec_base = 1521 | hp_lord = 5720 |atk_lord = 1990 |def_lord = 2055 |rec_lord = 1980 | hp_anima = 6462 |rec_anima = 1782 |atk_breaker = 2188 |def_breaker = 1857 |atk_guardian = 1792 |def_guardian = 2253 |rec_guardian = 1881 |def_oracle = 1956 | hp_oracle = 5423 |rec_oracle = 2277 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 18 |ls = Tolerant Heart |lsdescription = Boosts BB gauge when attacked & greatly boosts efficiency of HC |lsnote = Fills 3-6 BC & 50% boost |lstype = Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Stimulus |bbdescription = Gradually recovers BB gauge for all allies for 3 turns, increases BB gauge when damage is taken & boosts HC drop rate |bbnote = Fills 4 BC/turn, fills 3-5 BC when hit & 17% boost |bbtype = Support |bbhits = 0 |bbaoe = 0 |bbgauge = 23 |sbb = Bellatrix Avre |sbbdescription = 15 combo powerful Thunder attack on all enemies, gradually recovers BB gauge for 3 turns, boosts BB gauge when attacked & boosts BC drop rate |sbbnote = Fills 5 BC/turn, fills 3-5 BC when hit & 15% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 40544 |evointo = 40546 |evomats1 = 40334 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 40133 |evomats4 = 60144 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Guardians of Meirith |addcatname = Diana2 }}